


Tears

by ThunderAirborne



Series: Depressing Descriptive Writing [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAirborne/pseuds/ThunderAirborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who hates all that she is finds herself confronted by a man who wants to show her how to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

The cold bit and the wind was restless. The rain soaked my fur and the forest itself seemed to cry.

My charge, however, lay deeper. In an abandoned cabin. The journey took me several hours. The cabin was as dark as the forest, save a lamp.

I used my snout to push the door open. The interior revealed a girl sitting on a rug, eyes dead. Her hair was ragged end he clothes torn. Her bone structure was delicate and her skin was stretched over it in a way that said she hadn't eaten in a while. She was beautiful, but it was a dark beauty. One that screamed despair.

I both love and hate my job. I love bringing joy where there is none but I hate seeing people look so... broken.

The girl looked at me. I shifted into my human form. The girl's eyes widened then, narrowed.

 'What are you?' she asked in a surprisingly strong voice.

'Help.'

'I don't need help.' There it was. Almost all of them denied there need for help. I only remember two who accepted the offer for help instantly.

'Now why would you say that? Do you not need it, or do you not deserve it?'

'Pick one.' she spat

'At least eat.'

'Why? I'm dying anyway.'

'Do you need to die? Are you ill or are you choosing this?'

'Why is that relevant?'

'So I can help.'

'Why do I need help?'

'To heal.'

'Why do I need to heal?'

'Because what you're doing is not living, it's surviving.'


End file.
